Quiereme y se la envidia de todos
by Venix14
Summary: Este ff tiene de toda clase de parejas, e suna locura, el que quiera leerlo y arriesgarse que lo haga. SiriusAV, HermioneDraco, HarryPansy, GinnyZabinni y RonLavender. Esas parejas son las que se van a dar.
1. Default Chapter

Una súbita llegada

Hace años atrás existió un ser supremo que sobrepasaba los poderes de cualquier muggle, de cualquier criatura mágica e inclusive sobrepasaba el poder de cualquier mago existente. Esta criatura era un ser mágico que no necesitaba de varitas y mucho menos de pociones, pero esta criatura nacida de un huevo de fénix empollado por un dragón, es a lo que mas temen los magos. Su nombre es el Venix, él es inmortal, insuperable pero aun así es físicamente como un humano.

El Venix apareció una vez, apareció y fue tratada como… como cualquier bruja o mago común.

A los once años asistió al colegio Hodwarts de magia y hechicería. Las únicas personas que sabían de la inmortalidad de este ser era el Prof. Dumbledore junto a su consejo de profesores, también el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos sabia de su existencia y mas que eso la vida de el Venix esta ligada a la de Lord Voldemort de una manera crucial en esta historia.

Pero el Venix una vez desapareció tan súbitamente que fue buscada por toda la comunidad mágica y no mágica. Sus padres adoptivos eran personas influyentes y aunque movieron cielo y tierra, nadie la encontró.

Todos en su mayoría asumieron que el señor oscuro había acabado con su vida, poco después su padre se enfrentó a Lord Voldemort buscando venganza y fue muerto. Su madre murió de la tristeza de haber perdido a su esposo e hija.

Harry Potter había tenido uno de los peores veranos de su vida. Al final del curso pasado se había enfrentado a un Voldemort más fuerte y poderoso. Tenía pesadillas y muy a menudo le dolía la cicatriz, no era capaz de hablarles a sus amigos de esto por que ellos pensarían que estaba tratando de llamar la atención. Pero después se enfrentó a un dementor en la calle Magnolia, rompiendo la regla de que se restringe hacer magia a los menores d edad. Entonces apunto de que lo expulsaran del colegio fue salvado por la intervención de Dumbledore.

Harry vivió los últimos días en la guarida de la orden del fénix que era la antigua casa Black. Allí Vivian por los momentos, los Weasley, Hermione y Sirius, así que el resto del verano la paso bien.

Había algo que lo atormentaba, que lo hacia pensar y eso era la actitud de Dumbledore hacia el. Comenzando por el hecho de que no lo dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si lo estuviera evitando. Segundo lo había mantenido al margen de todo lo que tenía que ver con la orden.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts todavía tenía todo aquello rondando por la cabeza. Después se decidió a ir a hablar con Dumbledore, a su despacho.

Estando en el despacho junto a Dumbledore, no supo como comenzar, así que Dumbledore aunque ni siquiera lo miraba, comenzó.

- Supongo que has estado preocupado durante el… -antes de que Dumbledore terminara la frase, una súbita llegada lo interrumpió.

Una chica de unos 17 años, con el cabello oscuro como la noche y largo mas allá de la cintura, con la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos azules como Leishmaniasis cielo. La chica cayó de bruces en el suelo y Harry instintivamente fue a su ayuda. Dumbledore se acercó antes de que pudiera hablar, la chica musitó con una voz muy apagada.

- He vuelto.

o:p /o:p 

Dumbledore la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería corriendo. Harry lo seguía detrás.

En un instante la chica dejó caer en el suelo un medallón de oro muy fino, que Dumbledore no vió pero Harry lo recogió. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la Sra. Pomfrey palideció al verla.

Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey se dirigieron miradas tensas, Harry Volvió a detallar a la muchacha sin encontrar que alarmaba tanto a los otros dos.

Después Dumbledore habló:

- quédate aquí- dijo y se fue junto a la señora Pomfrey.

En eso la muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó la mano de Harry.

-perdóname, yo no sabia- dijo entrecortadamente mientras volvía a quedar inconsciente.

Harry pensó que deliraba, que estaba confundida o algo por el estilo. La muchacha llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts lo cual era muy extraño. También llevaba los colores de Griffindor y Harry que pertenecía a esa casa jamás la había visto. La túnica estaba un poco magullada y desteñida pero inconfundiblemente era la túnica de Hogwarts.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí dejó de observarla para mirar el medallón de oro brillante con un pájaro grabado y en el pecho tenia escrita AV.

Harry pensó que seguro era de una familia muy rica y aquel era su emblema, pero si era rica no lo parecía pues la desteñida túnica no lo mostraba a los 30 minutos llegó Dumbledore acompañado no solo de la señora Pomfrey sino también de Mcgonagall y Snape.

La profesora Mcgonagall se acercó a la cama; la vio y se llevo las manos a la boca conteniendo un pequeño gritito. Snape por su parte palideció, luego cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry, aun no podía articular palabra.

- Potter… vallase ahora –dijo con su típico tono frío.

- Vuelve a tu sala común- dijo Dumbledore sin mirarlo.

Harry salió de la enfermería con el medallón en las manos, aun preguntándose que pasaba.

Cuando entro a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Hermione a los cuales les contó todo lo sucedido.

- quizás fue atacada por quien tu sabes- opinó Ron – pero no entiendo lo de la túnica

- No creo que el que no debe ser nombrado se acerque a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione- no me parece pero podría ser una nueva estudiante que tuvo un accidente.

Harry sacó el medallón del bolsillo

- dudo que sea de familia muggle – dijo pensativo. Entonces vio algo nuevo en el medallón. Tenía grabadas unas palabras.

- Vethyesalle- dijo en voz alta para si mismo.

- Que dijiste?- pregunto Hermione

- La inscripción dice Vethyesalle- repitió Harry

- Me suena, parece un apellido. Se debe apellidar así.

Harry, Ron y Hermione prestaban atención.

Harry se sentía mal por ella (N/A y por q lo estaban ignorando) había recibido las peores noticias, todo de un solo golpe.

- como que los mataron y tu no hiciste nada.- Dijo AV dándole golpes a Sirius en el pecho (N/A q ni lo movieron por cierto)

Dumbledore la tomo por el brazo. AV se calmo, mejor dicho dejo de amoratar a Sirius.

- No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida.- dijo AV a Sirius y salio corriendo de la cueva. Sirius trato de seguirla pero la mirada de Dumbledore lo detuvo. Había olvidado que era un fugitivo y que el ministerio lo estaba buscando hasta debajo de las piedras. Quería con todo su ser buscar a AV y explicarle que en cierta forma no fue su culpa. (N/A en cierta forma? No fue su culpa, hay que ver q cuando uno se enamora se vuelve estúpido.)

2. Harry habla con AV

Después de que volvieran a Hogwarts, Harry se sentía turbado por lo injusta que había sido AV con Sirius.

El mismo una vez lo había culpado de la muerte de sus padres, pero después reacciono o mejor dicho lo hicieron reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que Virus había sido otra victima.

El domingo espero en la sala común para ver si podía hablar con AV pero no apareció en todo el día.

Harry le pregunto a Hermione por el paradero de la muchacha pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

- salio temprano por la mañana y no la he visto. deberías dejarla. Tranquilo quizá quiera estar sola.

Harry se despreocupo por ella. Tenía demasiados deberes como para pensar en otra cosa.

El día siguiente…

- AV falto a la primera hora de clase, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y generalizando falto a todas las asignaturas- afirmaron los gemelos Weasley, que estaban en el mismo curso que ella. (N/A obviamente le dicen AV por que se la llevan bien con ella.)

Era algo tan raro y tan común a la vez, pero esto daba a Harry mala espina ¿Quién sabe donde ha estado? O ¿Qué estará haciendo? Quizás este tan furiosa con Sirius que quiera vengarse de el entregándolo a los dementotes. Ese era el principal motivo de sus preocupaciones; que entregara a Sirius.

El martes se le hizo tarde estudiando para no pasar pena en clase de pociones. Ron y Hermione regresaron tarde de la reunión de prefectos y se fueron directo a la cama. (N/A hey, no se fueron juntos mal pensados)

Por su parte Harry no podía hacer lo mismo, tenía que terminar los deberes de pociones y todavía no los había comenzado por que estaba haciendo los de adivinación.

Eran ya casi las doce cuando alguien entro por el agujero del retrato. Era AV parecía extrañamente agitada y un poco fatigada. Se llevo un buen susto al ver a Harry ahí. Luego ignorando que se había asustado dijo:

- ah, eres tu.

- Puedo preguntarte ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto Harry un poco severo.

La muchacha le echo una mirada evaluadora.

- Eres igual a tu padre. Siempre creyéndose dueño de la vida de los demás.

"no te importa donde estuve. No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado Potter." pensó AV

Se volteo para irse a la habitación de las chicas pero Harry la detuvo.

- ESPERA!!!!

- Shiffff vas a despertar a todos.

- No me importa.- dijo gritando Harry.- necesito hablar contigo.

- Bien pero baja la voz.- dijo AV devolviéndose.

- Espera un momento, volveré en un rato.- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación de las chicas.- prometo que volveré te doy mi palabra

- Esta bien.- dijo Harry aun desconfiando de ella.

La muchacha paso y antes de que pasaran dos minutos regreso con algo en las manos que parecía un pensadero. Se acerco a la mesa y dejo el objeto allí, mientras Harry apartaba unos pergaminos.

- que…- comenzó Harry sin saber realmente que decir

- se que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.- dijo AV – Esto es un pensadero. Mi padre me lo regalo cuando cumplí 13 años. Imagino que sabes el mecanismo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se había metido una vez en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

AV se saco la varita de la túnica, se la puso en la sien y se saco un pensamiento; este procedimiento lo repitió diez veces.

- te ayudare con tu tarea de pociones, y tu vas a ir al pensadero, espero que no te desilusiones con lo que veras. Pero tienes que prometerme que no harás preguntas acerca de lo del pensadero ¿bueno?

Harry no sabía que le preguntaría si iba, así que acepto complacido.

Harry se metió en el pensadero y aterrizo en Hogwarts hace 18 años atrás.

Los mejores amigos

o:p /o:p 

Solo podía observar lo que estaba sucediendo en el tren de Hogwarts. Allí estaba AV sentada sola en uno de los vagones, mirando por la ventana.

En ese momento llego un chico de cabello grasoso; ese no podía ser más que Snape de joven.

El no parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- ah, hola Sev.- dijo AV a Snape

- no sabia que estaba ocupado mejor me voy.- dijo dándose vuelta para irse.

- No, no te vallas, quédate a hacerme compañía, estoy aburrida.- dijo AV

- sabes que a ellos no les gusta…

- por favor quédate, ellos deben estar ocupados en otra cosa.- dijo AV bajando la cabeza.

Snape se sentó y se quedo mirando por la ventanilla, AV también lo hacia. Eso fue hasta que el compartimiento se volvió a abrir.

- ¿Qué demonios haces cerca de mi hermana Snivellus?- pregunto iracundo un chico de cabello alborotado de color negro azabache ojos color avellana y de la misma altura de Harry, el cual supo de inmediato que era James que estaba acompañado por Sirius que tenia el cabello como jamás James ni Harry podrían tenerlo. Era físicamente más guapo que James. (N/A y no se parecía precisamente a Gary Oldman)

Sirius se reía malévolamente, junto a ellos estaban Peter y Lupin. Que permanecían detrás de James y Sirius.

- James.- dijo AV- largo de aquí. Yo estaba placenteramente con el, hasta que tu y tus zopencos amigotes vinieron a molestar.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te juntes con esta clase de chusma.- dijo James realmente enojado.

- Yo mejor me voy…-musito Snape

- A ningún lado iras sin vértelas conmigo.- le grito James- Furnunculus!!!!

A Snape le empezaron a brotar furúnculos en toda la cara y se las tapaba desesperadamente con las manos.

- hemorragy!!!!- grito AV apuntado a James con la varita. Pero James se aparto y fue a darle al más caído de la mata o sea a Peter, al cual le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz, y la causa de esto lloraba como una niña.

- No hagas que te encante a ti- dijo James apretando los dientes- canuto llevate a Snivellus de aquí.

AV trato de salir detrás de ellos. Pero james lo impidió.

- tu quédate aquí

- nosotros nos vamos- dijo Lupin

- si, nosotros mejor nos vamos.- repitió Peter y se fueron ambos. En ese momento James se volteo tan macabramente como la niña del exorcista.

- Escúchame y que te quede muy claro. No quiero que me digas hermana- dijo AV

- Nos conocemos desde que teníamos tres años y desde ese entonces te llamo así.- dijo James indignado

- Pero tu eres malo James, le hiciste daño a Sev solo por que te cae mal.- le reprocho AV

- No soy malo el es un sucio Slytherin y nosotros somos Griffindors

- Eso no te da derecho. Tú eres peor que te la pasas mirando a sangre sucias y haciendo amistad con licántropos.

- Baja la voz, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo de lunático?

- de la misma forma que se que tu eres un dulce y tierno ciervo galopante.-dijo AV con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

James tomo aire y se sentó. Miro unos minutos por la ventanilla y luego volvió a mirar a AV.

- Oh, está bien – dijo AV sentándose a su lado- te propongo un trato y te doy dos opciones a escoger. Te digo en que consiste la primera: si tu dejas de tratar mal a Sev y me dejas que yo ande con quien me de la gana, yo me olvido del hecho de que una vez al mes salgas por los terrenos de Hogwarts con dos animagos ilegales y un licántropo.

- ¿me estas amenazando?- pregunto James.

- No solo te estoy avisando que sin culpa se me podría salir esa verdad _insignificante. _También te doy una segunda opción: no volveré a hablarle a Snape ni a nadie de Slytherin, pero tu no le hablaras mas ni al licántropo ni a los otros dos, no te digo Evans por que ella dice que ni que por que seas el ultimo hombre en la tierra te hablara. No se mi querido Potter pero creo que no le agradas mucho.

AV arregosto su cabeza del hombro de James y le dio unas palmadas de "apoyo" en su espalda

- ¿entonces que eliges?

- ¿Y si no elijo?- pregunto James altanero levantándose de golpe.- ¿y si no lo hago que?

- Le diré a todo el mundo el pequeño secreto de ustedes cuatro.- empezó la chica poniéndose mas seria-me parece una buena opción decirlo hoy en el gran comedor.

- Está bien acepto tu chantaje. No te juntaras más con los de Slytherin…

- Solo si tu no te acercas a los tontos que te mencione.

- Está bien. Iré a hablar con los muchachos…

- Entonces yo voy a ir a besar a Snape.

- Con eso quieres decir que desde este momento no puedo hablar con ellos?

- Exacto. Empiezas a desempolvar ese aparato que llevas ahí.- dijo AV señalando con el dedo la cabeza de James.

o:p /o:p 

_Los días a partir de allí se convirtieron en un tormento para James. Para mi creo que también, Sev me odiaba, me miraba con rabia pero yo no rompí mi promesa…ni James…a principios de abril empecé a darme cuenta de que James estaba empezando a dudar de su decisión. Su capricho le estaba costando la amistad de sus mejores amigos. o:p /o:p _

_Sirius, Peter y Remus pensaban que a James se le habían subido los humos y que por esa razón no quería andar con ellos. Peter y Remus no prestaron mucha atención al asunto, pero Sirius estaba realmente enfadado a tal punto que ni siquiera quería hablarme a mi. No era que me molestara su distancia pero ya empezaba a extrañarlo. Ahora yo estaba empezando a dudar que mi idea de darle una lección a James fuera sido buena. o:p /o:p _

_Hasta mi próximo absurdo pensamiento diario. o:p /o:p _

Harry leyó esto en el diario de AV que escribía en la sala común a media noche.

De pronto el pensamiento de AV cambio y ahora esa era otra noche. Harry por primera vez estaba en el dormitorio de chicas. AV miraba por la ventana muy triste.

Dos chicas entraban por la puerta hablando silenciosamente, aunque Harry alcanzo a oír lo que decían.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y los ojos verdes como los suyos: era su madre. Tenía unas profundas ganas de abrazarla pero luego se acordó de que estaba en un pensadero.

- me preocupa. No se ve muy bien.- dijo la otra chica a Lily

si, ni siquiera ha tenido ánimos para insultarme. Creo que tiene que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Potter.

- Si, Potter esta muy triste.

- Tiene que enfrentar por primera vez a la derrota. El primer partido que pierde en todo su vida.- opino Lily.

Luego ambas se metieron en la cama. Justo en el momento en el que a AV se le deslizaba una lagrima silenciosa por la mejilla.

Entonces se levanto de golpe y salio de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y salio por la sala común.

- tengo que encontrar a Sirius.- murmuraba.

Y sin saber como Harry se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando al bosque prohibido.

Una presencia detrás de AV hizo que se volteara de pronto y se cayera en el suelo.

- ah, era solo una lechuza.

Luego se volvió para levantarse pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-AHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!- grito cayéndose para atrás. Harry ahogo un grito.

¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de que era luna llena? Un gran hombre lobo se avalanchó sobre ella. Pero ella evito uno de los golpes dando vueltas en el suelo. El hombre lobo se enfureció más. Entonces se avalanchó eufóricamente contra ella, pero un perro gigantesco echo para atrás al hombre lobo. Los dos grandes animales se atacaron ferozmente. AV se levanto y se alejo hasta el lago.

Estando en el lago se paro en seco, jadeando y agarrandose fuertemente el pecho.

Miro hacia donde se suponía que debían estar los animales pero sin embargo ya no estaban en su lugar se encontraba pasando un joven.

- Maldición, yo pensando en la mal que había hecho y tu te hablabas con los tontos eso.- dijo AV que pensaba que el joven era James

La sombra del chico camino hasta el sauce boxeador y allí desapareció. Eso quería decir que tanto el Hombre lobo como el perro y el joven se encontraban en la casa de los gritos.

AV aunque sabia que corría peligro se acerco tan rápido como pudo al sauce y cuando se disponía a entrar…

- ¿AV?- pregunto James a sus espaldas.

- James ¿que haces…tu…tu estas…

- No era yo era Sniv…Snape – explico James- es la venganza de Sirius.

- Iré por el.- dijo AV alarmada

- No

- No me vengas con eso James, ese licántropo podría matarlo. Iré por el.

- No, como sabes que no te hará daño a ti? Yo iré por el.

- James.

- Yo voy a salvarlo- declaro James.- tu te quedaras aquí.

James se fue mientras que AV se quedaba en medio de aquello. A la media noche con una luna llena que alumbraba mucho pero a la vez no alumbraba nada pues su única oportunidad de salvar a Snape estaba en James.

De pronto alguien tomo a AV por detrás tapándole la boca.

En ese momento apareció otra AV a su lado.

- Vamonos-dijo

Harry sintió como salía del pensadero. Habían vuelto a la sala común que estaba

Levemente inundada con la luz del sol.

Harry se quedo mirando a AV frente a frente.

- ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Harry

- no lo recuerdo, solo se que luego me encontraba en la enfermería.

o:p /o:p 

- bastante bien Potter. Me parece que demasiado bien para haberlo hecho tu.- Rezongo Snape durante la clase de pociones. Snape no creía que el hubiera hecho la tarea de pociones, aunque sinceramente no lo fuera hecho. En realidad la había hecho AV, tuvo que haber quedado sorprendente bien para que Snape se diera cuenta de que no la había hecho.

- ¿Quién te ayudo Potter?- pregunto Snape neciamente.

- Nadie me ha ayudado profesor.- mintió Harry

- No me mientas Potter. fue Granger ¿verdad? Granger hizo los deberes por ti ¿eh?

Por unos segundos Snape le echo a Harry una maquiavélica mirada.

- 10 puntos menos para Griffindor por mentiroso.

o:p /o:p 

- todavía no se como Snape te quito puntos por haber hecho la tarea.- declaro Ron un poco molesto.

- ¿Harry?- llamo Hermione en voz baja- ¿realmente la hiciste tu?

- No, no lo hice ¿y? ¿hay algún problema con eso? Ocúpense de sus vidas y déjenme a mí en paz.

Se fue sobresaltado y furioso a la sala común. Antes de llegar encontró a AV parecía extrañamente feliz.

- hola- dijo sin ganas Harry

- acabo de encontrarme con tu amiga la sangre sucia- dijo alegremente AV- no deberías ser tan bravucón.

- Yo no soy un bravucón – dijo Harry irritado

- ¿A no?

- No ellos me irritan- respondió Harry malhumorado- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

- La vida es bella- respondió AV- vamos a la sala común y allá te cuento.

Caminaron juntos a la sal común. Mientras caminaban hasta allá AV hizo que a Harry se le quitara el mal humor. Harry había descubierto algo nuevo en la personalidad de AV era toda una bromista aunque discriminaba a los sangre sucia y a los licántropos era simpática.

- no se como Sev pudo quitarte puntos por eso- dijo AV- el no era tan…

- insoportable.- termino Harry

- yo no iba a decir eso pero supongo que la gente cambia.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común que no estaba nada vacía.


	2. Harry habla con AV los mejores amigos

2. Harry habla con AV

Después de que volvieran a Hogwarts, Harry se sentía turbado por lo injusta que había sido AV con Sirius.

El mismo una vez lo había culpado de la muerte de sus padres, pero después reacciono o mejor dicho lo hicieron reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que Virus había sido otra victima.

El domingo espero en la sala común para ver si podía hablar con AV pero no apareció en todo el día.

Harry le pregunto a Hermione por el paradero de la muchacha pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

- salio temprano por la mañana y no la he visto. deberías dejarla. Tranquilo quizá quiera estar sola.

Harry se despreocupo por ella. Tenía demasiados deberes como para pensar en otra cosa.

El día siguiente…

- AV falto a la primera hora de clase, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y generalizando falto a todas las asignaturas- afirmaron los gemelos Weasley, que estaban en el mismo curso que ella. (N/A obviamente le dicen AV por que se la llevan bien con ella.)

Era algo tan raro y tan común a la vez, pero esto daba a Harry mala espina ¿Quién sabe donde ha estado? O ¿Qué estará haciendo? Quizás este tan furiosa con Sirius que quiera vengarse de el entregándolo a los dementotes. Ese era el principal motivo de sus preocupaciones; que entregara a Sirius.

El martes se le hizo tarde estudiando para no pasar pena en clase de pociones. Ron y Hermione regresaron tarde de la reunión de prefectos y se fueron directo a la cama. (N/A hey, no se fueron juntos mal pensados)

Por su parte Harry no podía hacer lo mismo, tenía que terminar los deberes de pociones y todavía no los había comenzado por que estaba haciendo los de adivinación.

Eran ya casi las doce cuando alguien entro por el agujero del retrato. Era AV parecía extrañamente agitada y un poco fatigada. Se llevo un buen susto al ver a Harry ahí. Luego ignorando que se había asustado dijo:

- ah, eres tu.

- Puedo preguntarte ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto Harry un poco severo.

La muchacha le echo una mirada evaluadora.

- Eres igual a tu padre. Siempre creyéndose dueño de la vida de los demás.

"no te importa donde estuve. No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado Potter." pensó AV

Se volteo para irse a la habitación de las chicas pero Harry la detuvo.

- ESPERA!!!!

- Shiffff vas a despertar a todos.

- No me importa.- dijo gritando Harry.- necesito hablar contigo.

- Bien pero baja la voz.- dijo AV devolviéndose.

- Espera un momento, volveré en un rato.- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación de las chicas.- prometo que volveré te doy mi palabra

- Esta bien.- dijo Harry aun desconfiando de ella.

La muchacha paso y antes de que pasaran dos minutos regreso con algo en las manos que parecía un pensadero. Se acerco a la mesa y dejo el objeto allí, mientras Harry apartaba unos pergaminos.

- que…- comenzó Harry sin saber realmente que decir

- se que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.- dijo AV – Esto es un pensadero. Mi padre me lo regalo cuando cumplí 13 años. Imagino que sabes el mecanismo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se había metido una vez en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

AV se saco la varita de la túnica, se la puso en la sien y se saco un pensamiento; este procedimiento lo repitió diez veces.

- te ayudare con tu tarea de pociones, y tu vas a ir al pensadero, espero que no te desilusiones con lo que veras. Pero tienes que prometerme que no harás preguntas acerca de lo del pensadero ¿bueno?

Harry no sabía que le preguntaría si iba, así que acepto complacido.

Harry se metió en el pensadero y aterrizo en Hogwarts hace 18 años atrás.

Los mejores amigos

o:p /o:p

Solo podía observar lo que estaba sucediendo en el tren de Hogwarts. Allí estaba AV sentada sola en uno de los vagones, mirando por la ventana.

En ese momento llego un chico de cabello grasoso; ese no podía ser más que Snape de joven.

El no parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- ah, hola Sev.- dijo AV a Snape

- no sabia que estaba ocupado mejor me voy.- dijo dándose vuelta para irse.

- No, no te vallas, quédate a hacerme compañía, estoy aburrida.- dijo AV

- sabes que a ellos no les gusta…

- por favor quédate, ellos deben estar ocupados en otra cosa.- dijo AV bajando la cabeza.

Snape se sentó y se quedo mirando por la ventanilla, AV también lo hacia. Eso fue hasta que el compartimiento se volvió a abrir.

- ¿Qué demonios haces cerca de mi hermana Snivellus?- pregunto iracundo un chico de cabello alborotado de color negro azabache ojos color avellana y de la misma altura de Harry, el cual supo de inmediato que era James que estaba acompañado por Sirius que tenia el cabello como jamás James ni Harry podrían tenerlo. Era físicamente más guapo que James. (N/A y no se parecía precisamente a Gary Oldman)

Sirius se reía malévolamente, junto a ellos estaban Peter y Lupin. Que permanecían detrás de James y Sirius.

- James.- dijo AV- largo de aquí. Yo estaba placenteramente con el, hasta que tu y tus zopencos amigotes vinieron a molestar.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te juntes con esta clase de chusma.- dijo James realmente enojado.

- Yo mejor me voy…-musito Snape

- A ningún lado iras sin vértelas conmigo.- le grito James- Furnunculus!!!!

A Snape le empezaron a brotar furúnculos en toda la cara y se las tapaba desesperadamente con las manos.

- hemorragy!!!!- grito AV apuntado a James con la varita. Pero James se aparto y fue a darle al más caído de la mata o sea a Peter, al cual le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz, y la causa de esto lloraba como una niña.

- No hagas que te encante a ti- dijo James apretando los dientes- canuto llevate a Snivellus de aquí.

AV trato de salir detrás de ellos. Pero james lo impidió.

- tu quédate aquí

- nosotros nos vamos- dijo Lupin

- si, nosotros mejor nos vamos.- repitió Peter y se fueron ambos. En ese momento James se volteo tan macabramente como la niña del exorcista.

- Escúchame y que te quede muy claro. No quiero que me digas hermana- dijo AV

- Nos conocemos desde que teníamos tres años y desde ese entonces te llamo así.- dijo James indignado

- Pero tu eres malo James, le hiciste daño a Sev solo por que te cae mal.- le reprocho AV

- No soy malo el es un sucio Slytherin y nosotros somos Griffindors

- Eso no te da derecho. Tú eres peor que te la pasas mirando a sangre sucias y haciendo amistad con licántropos.

- Baja la voz, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo de lunático?

- de la misma forma que se que tu eres un dulce y tierno ciervo galopante.-dijo AV con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

James tomo aire y se sentó. Miro unos minutos por la ventanilla y luego volvió a mirar a AV.

- Oh, está bien – dijo AV sentándose a su lado- te propongo un trato y te doy dos opciones a escoger. Te digo en que consiste la primera: si tu dejas de tratar mal a Sev y me dejas que yo ande con quien me de la gana, yo me olvido del hecho de que una vez al mes salgas por los terrenos de Hogwarts con dos animagos ilegales y un licántropo.

- ¿me estas amenazando?- pregunto James.

- No solo te estoy avisando que sin culpa se me podría salir esa verdad _insignificante. _También te doy una segunda opción: no volveré a hablarle a Snape ni a nadie de Slytherin, pero tu no le hablaras mas ni al licántropo ni a los otros dos, no te digo Evans por que ella dice que ni que por que seas el ultimo hombre en la tierra te hablara. No se mi querido Potter pero creo que no le agradas mucho.

AV arregosto su cabeza del hombro de James y le dio unas palmadas de "apoyo" en su espalda

- ¿entonces que eliges?

- ¿Y si no elijo?- pregunto James altanero levantándose de golpe.- ¿y si no lo hago que?

- Le diré a todo el mundo el pequeño secreto de ustedes cuatro.- empezó la chica poniéndose mas seria-me parece una buena opción decirlo hoy en el gran comedor.

- Está bien acepto tu chantaje. No te juntaras más con los de Slytherin…

- Solo si tu no te acercas a los tontos que te mencione.

- Está bien. Iré a hablar con los muchachos…

- Entonces yo voy a ir a besar a Snape.

- Con eso quieres decir que desde este momento no puedo hablar con ellos?

- Exacto. Empiezas a desempolvar ese aparato que llevas ahí.- dijo AV señalando con el dedo la cabeza de James.

o:p /o:p

_Los días a partir de allí se convirtieron en un tormento para James. Para mi creo que también, Sev me odiaba, me miraba con rabia pero yo no rompí mi promesa…ni James…a principios de abril empecé a darme cuenta de que James estaba empezando a dudar de su decisión. Su capricho le estaba costando la amistad de sus mejores amigos. o:p /o:p _

_Sirius, Peter y Remus pensaban que a James se le habían subido los humos y que por esa razón no quería andar con ellos. Peter y Remus no prestaron mucha atención al asunto, pero Sirius estaba realmente enfadado a tal punto que ni siquiera quería hablarme a mi. No era que me molestara su distancia pero ya empezaba a extrañarlo. Ahora yo estaba empezando a dudar que mi idea de darle una lección a James fuera sido buena. o:p /o:p _

_Hasta mi próximo absurdo pensamiento diario. o:p /o:p _

Harry leyó esto en el diario de AV que escribía en la sala común a media noche.

De pronto el pensamiento de AV cambio y ahora esa era otra noche. Harry por primera vez estaba en el dormitorio de chicas. AV miraba por la ventana muy triste.

Dos chicas entraban por la puerta hablando silenciosamente, aunque Harry alcanzo a oír lo que decían.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y los ojos verdes como los suyos: era su madre. Tenía unas profundas ganas de abrazarla pero luego se acordó de que estaba en un pensadero.

- me preocupa. No se ve muy bien.- dijo la otra chica a Lily

si, ni siquiera ha tenido ánimos para insultarme. Creo que tiene que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Potter.

- Si, Potter esta muy triste.

- Tiene que enfrentar por primera vez a la derrota. El primer partido que pierde en todo su vida.- opino Lily.

Luego ambas se metieron en la cama. Justo en el momento en el que a AV se le deslizaba una lagrima silenciosa por la mejilla.

Entonces se levanto de golpe y salio de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y salio por la sala común.

- tengo que encontrar a Sirius.- murmuraba.

Y sin saber como Harry se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando al bosque prohibido.

Una presencia detrás de AV hizo que se volteara de pronto y se cayera en el suelo.

- ah, era solo una lechuza.

Luego se volvió para levantarse pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-AHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!- grito cayéndose para atrás. Harry ahogo un grito.

¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de que era luna llena? Un gran hombre lobo se avalanchó sobre ella. Pero ella evito uno de los golpes dando vueltas en el suelo. El hombre lobo se enfureció más. Entonces se avalanchó eufóricamente contra ella, pero un perro gigantesco echo para atrás al hombre lobo. Los dos grandes animales se atacaron ferozmente. AV se levanto y se alejo hasta el lago.

Estando en el lago se paro en seco, jadeando y agarrandose fuertemente el pecho.

Miro hacia donde se suponía que debían estar los animales pero sin embargo ya no estaban en su lugar se encontraba pasando un joven.

- Maldición, yo pensando en la mal que había hecho y tu te hablabas con los tontos eso.- dijo AV que pensaba que el joven era James

La sombra del chico camino hasta el sauce boxeador y allí desapareció. Eso quería decir que tanto el Hombre lobo como el perro y el joven se encontraban en la casa de los gritos.

AV aunque sabia que corría peligro se acerco tan rápido como pudo al sauce y cuando se disponía a entrar…

- ¿AV?- pregunto James a sus espaldas.

- James ¿que haces…tu…tu estas…

- No era yo era Sniv…Snape – explico James- es la venganza de Sirius.

- Iré por el.- dijo AV alarmada

- No

- No me vengas con eso James, ese licántropo podría matarlo. Iré por el.

- No, como sabes que no te hará daño a ti? Yo iré por el.

- James.

- Yo voy a salvarlo- declaro James.- tu te quedaras aquí.

James se fue mientras que AV se quedaba en medio de aquello. A la media noche con una luna llena que alumbraba mucho pero a la vez no alumbraba nada pues su única oportunidad de salvar a Snape estaba en James.

De pronto alguien tomo a AV por detrás tapándole la boca.

En ese momento apareció otra AV a su lado.

- Vamonos-dijo

Harry sintió como salía del pensadero. Habían vuelto a la sala común que estaba

Levemente inundada con la luz del sol.

Harry se quedo mirando a AV frente a frente.

- ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Harry

- no lo recuerdo, solo se que luego me encontraba en la enfermería.

o:p /o:p

- bastante bien Potter. Me parece que demasiado bien para haberlo hecho tu.- Rezongo Snape durante la clase de pociones. Snape no creía que el hubiera hecho la tarea de pociones, aunque sinceramente no lo fuera hecho. En realidad la había hecho AV, tuvo que haber quedado sorprendente bien para que Snape se diera cuenta de que no la había hecho.

- ¿Quién te ayudo Potter?- pregunto Snape neciamente.

- Nadie me ha ayudado profesor.- mintió Harry

- No me mientas Potter. fue Granger ¿verdad? Granger hizo los deberes por ti ¿eh?

Por unos segundos Snape le echo a Harry una maquiavélica mirada.

- 10 puntos menos para Griffindor por mentiroso.

o:p /o:p

- todavía no se como Snape te quito puntos por haber hecho la tarea.- declaro Ron un poco molesto.

- ¿Harry?- llamo Hermione en voz baja- ¿realmente la hiciste tu?

- No, no lo hice ¿y? ¿hay algún problema con eso? Ocúpense de sus vidas y déjenme a mí en paz.

Se fue sobresaltado y furioso a la sala común. Antes de llegar encontró a AV parecía extrañamente feliz.

- hola- dijo sin ganas Harry

- acabo de encontrarme con tu amiga la sangre sucia- dijo alegremente AV- no deberías ser tan bravucón.

- Yo no soy un bravucón – dijo Harry irritado

- ¿A no?

- No ellos me irritan- respondió Harry malhumorado- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

- La vida es bella- respondió AV- vamos a la sala común y allá te cuento.

Caminaron juntos a la sal común. Mientras caminaban hasta allá AV hizo que a Harry se le quitara el mal humor. Harry había descubierto algo nuevo en la personalidad de AV era toda una bromista aunque discriminaba a los sangre sucia y a los licántropos era simpática.

- no se como Sev pudo quitarte puntos por eso- dijo AV- el no era tan…

- insoportable.- termino Harry

- yo no iba a decir eso pero supongo que la gente cambia.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común que no estaba nada vacía.


	3. Capitulo 3

bueno Harry creo que será buena idea que te cuente lo que te iba a contar en otro momento. Aun así podemos conversar. A lo mejor quieras saber mas de los merodeadores.- dijo AV picándole un ojo a Harry- no todo es como parece. Cornamenta estaba un poquito loco y hacia bromas de mal gusto. Si alguna vez pensaste que tu padre me caía mal no es cierto. De veras éramos como hermanos. Siempre tenia la maña de desordenarse el cabello…era horrible. Nunca se lo quise decir pero se veía feo (N/A Ja, casi imposible)

Esto era de lo más extraño para Harry. Estaba hablando con una chica de su edad como conoció a su padre, aun así había algo mas extraño. Mientras AV hablaba Harry empezaba a notar lo linda que era. Jamás se lo diría pero Ron tenía razón. (N/A no piensen mal Harry no quiere nada con ella, el solo ya le perdió el miedo)

Llego un momento en que AV hablaba y el solo escuchaba, preguntándose como era que Sirius estaba enamorado de ella (N/A como corren los chismes) AV no era la mata de la amabilidad, tenia muchos prejuicios en contra de los sangre sucia y los licántropos ¿será que se la llevaba muy mal con Lupin y su madre? Sin embargo ella que tenia esos prejuicios no se la llevaba mal con Hermione que era una sangr… bueno, una hija de muggles. Ella no era como una Slytherin tampoco como una Griffindor si no que parecía una unión entre ambos.

-No me has dicho porque estas tan feliz. -dijo Harry.

-Digamos que me encontrado con algunos viejos amigos. –respondió ella.

Harry se quedo pensando en lo último que ella dijo. Ella se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando entraron por el agujero de retrato Hermione y Ron. Ambos se aproximaron a Harry. AV se regreso.

-Esperaba vete pronto, querida compañera sangre sucia. –dijo AV.

Hermione parecía acostumbrada a que ella le dijese así. Ron parecía ocupado detallando a AV. Harry no quiso discutir de nuevo ese tema.

-¿Para que me esperabas? –quiso saber Hermione.

-Sucede que te ha llegado una carta hoy por la mañana de un tal Víctor Krum. Dolores Umbridge trato de quitármela.

-¿Quitártela? ¿Te la quito? –pregunto Hermione un poco alarmada.

-No, pero tuve que leerla, era lo único que podía hacer porque para que no me la quitaran tuve que comérmela. No se imaginan lo horrible que sabe el pergamino. Tienes suerte de que yo no haya entrado a pociones. Te la puedo recitar.

Hermione le hizo una seña para que no continuara, pero AV no se dio cuenta. Ron estaba atento y parecía un poco colorado.

-Decía: Querida Hermione. Espero que estés bien. Quería decirte que la pasé muy chévere contigo cuando estuviste aquí y por la misma razón quisiera invitarte a que pases conmigo las vacaciones de navidad. Además de eso quería decirte que he estado leyendo el profeta y quería sugerirte por tu propio bien que no andes mas con ese Potter, creo que esta loco. Atentamente, tu novio Víctor.

Hermione parecía un tomate, roja de la vergüenza y Ron estaba de alguna manera más rojo que su cabello.

-Hermione pensé que…. –trató de hablar Ron.

Hermione miró a AV con cara de pocos amigos. Harry se le acercó y le dijo algo en el oído.

-No debiste hacer eso –dijo.

AV se encogió de hombros sonriendo y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Ron… yo…

Demasiado tarde. Ron también se había ma5rchado. Dando tumbos hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Voy a hablar con Ron –se disculpó Harry marchándose.

Entró a la habitación y Ron le estaba dando patadas al baúl de su cama.

-Eh... ¿Ron? –dijo Harry con cuidado de que no decidiera patearlo a él.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó dejado el baúl.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Harry todavía con mucha delicadeza -. ¿Porque estas enfadado?

-No puedo creer que ella… haya… Uff.

-pensé que ya habías superado eso. –dijo Harry.

-Nunca confié en el –bramo Ron con furia.

-¿Ron? –preguntó Harry -. No sabía que te gustara Hermione.

-¿EH? No, no –dijo torpemente.

-Estás celoso de Krum –aseguro Harry.

-No, no o… si. No, no, no lo estoy.´-volvió a decir Ron torpemente.

Mientras que Ron y Harry discutían, en el dormitorio de las chicas también había una discusión por el mismo tema.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso. –reclamo Hermione.

-¿Qué? –preguntó AV despreocupada -. No he dicho mentiras.

-¿No? Y que te parece la parte de "Tu novio Krum" –preguntó Hermione furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿No es tu novio? –preguntó AV -. Entonces creo que me estas confundiendo.

-El no es mi novio, no se porque dijiste todo eso delante de…

-¿de quien? –pregunto AV ahora emocionada-. Dime algo: ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Harry o Ron?

-Nosotros somos amigos. –respondió Hermione.

-Harry tiene los ojos bonitos, es bueno para el quidditch por lo que me han contado y de paso es famoso –dijo AV ignorando a Hermione.

-Ya te lo dije no m3e gusta ninguno.

-Bueno, Weasley es de una familia de sangre limpia, además es divertido y tiene un bonito color de cabello.

-YA! Nosotros somos amigos y nada más.

-Aunque Harry tiene mal carácter, pero eso es solo de vez en cuando.

-A mi no me gusta Harry –dijo tangentemente Hermione -. Solo lo puedo mirar como un amigo.

-Aunque el chico Weasley es un traidor de sangre, pero que mas da tu eres una sangre sucia.

-Ron, Ron…

-Ron te gusta. –terminó AV -. Si, a si es. Ron te gusta.

Hermione respiro profundo y se tiró en la cama.

-Basta, el nunca me hará caso. –dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para AV.

Y en la habitación de los chicos, Ron estaba tirado en la cama diciendo:

-Basta, ella no me haría caso. –dijo Ron mas para si mismo que para Harry.

Al día siguiente la situación era tensa. Harry y AV tuvieron que sentarse entre Hermione y Ron en el gran comedor.

Dolores Umbridge era una mujer muy extremadamente loca –según AV (N/A también según nosotros). ¿Cómo era eso de dar clases de DCAO teoricas? AV extrañaba los viejos tiempos desde todos los sentidos.

AV nunca había asistido a una clase con aquella mujer. Se las arreglo para justificar todas sus faltas con notas de la sra. Pomfrey en las cuales constataba que estaba enferma, pero aquel día tuvo que asistir. Obligada por Dumbledore que estaba un poco irritado con ella por el hecho de que tuviera semanas faltando a esa clase y dando notas falsas de la sra. Pomfrey. Y la prof. McGonagall estaba realmente furiosa, al extremo de haberle restado a Gryffindor 50pts. Aun no la habían desmentido delante de Umbridge, por que sabían que eso significaba peligro.

Lo único bueno que tenia en especial esa primera temida clase con ese "Sapo", era que tendría que entrar con el grupo de 5to año, es decir con Harry.

Dolores Umbridge pasaba la lista cuando se detuvo en su nombre.

-Ashley Vethyesalle. Al fin tenemos el honor de tenerla en nuestra clase. Supongo que se siente mejor. La fiebre dragoniana no es una cosa de juego.

-Si, si me siento mejor. –mintió AV.

-Me suena conocido ese nombre. ¿No es familia de los Vethyesalle de Salem? Son los unicos que quedan.

-Si, lo soy. –volvió a mentir.

No podía decir la verdad, como iba a explicarle que era la única hija del matrimonio Vethyesalle de Inglaterra. Si ellos estaban muertos desde hacia ya unos veinte años.

-Llevas el mismo nombre del matrimonio Vethyesalle de Inglaterra.

AV se quedó callada, no podía responder.

-Al propósito señorita ¿A que sabe el pergamino?

-¿Eh? –se preguntó AV en voz alta.

AV no podía creerlo, la mujer tenía muy buena memoria. Eso, si no estaba dispuesta a quedarse tranquila mientras Umbridge la ridiculizaba.

-No puedo decir que sepa bien, pero creo que sabe a pan duro con plumas de lechuza. Lo peor es cuando uno intenta tragárselo. Es un papel muy duro.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Algunos de los presentes sonrieron y otros contuvieron la risa para no meterse en problemas. Mientras tanto AV sonreía a sus anchas.

-¿Se cree muy graciosa? –preguntó la profesora.

-Graciosa se cree usted, enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras teóricas. –reclamó AV sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Que buena suerte tiene, Potter. Tendrá una acompañante para sus horas de castigo. Vethyesalle tendrá una semana de castigo por su descaro. –dijo con satisfacción Umbridge.

-No puedes ser más imprudente –le reclamó Hermione -. Estas en problemas.

-No le tengo miedo. –dijo AV sonriendo.

-No es con quien uno deba llevarse mal. –dijo Harry -. Acabas de entrar a su lista negra. Me parece que tu nombre está directamente después del mío.

AV le volteo los ojos con desdén. Como si considerara a Umbridge tan insignificante como a una mosca. Tenía mucha seguridad y soberbia. No seria Umbridge la que la intimidara.

-Tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparme por eso. –dijo con el mismo tono de desdén.

Se quedó callada un rato y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a enviar una lechuza? –preguntó.

¿A quien quería enviar una lechuza? Era la pregunta. Fue lo primero que le pasó a Harry por la cabeza.

A eso de las cuatro y cuarenta. AV estaba preparada para ir a pagar su castigo.

-Harry, son casi las cinco .gritó desde la escalera que va al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Bien vamos –dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Los dos juntos se fueron caminando hacia el despacho de Umbridge. Harry parecía perturbado, pero AV estaba pensativamente feliz.

-No se porque estas tan tranquila.

-¿Qué es lo máximo que puede hacer? –dijo AV con voz algo sarcástica -. ¿Obligarme a escribir con una pluma que perfora la piel?

Harry se sonrojó.

AV estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que Umbridge le iba a dar el mismo castigo de Harry. AV no se esperaba un castigo como aquel.

Dolores Umbridge le había llevado un plato y un tenedor. El plato tenía un montón de tiritas de pergamino y le explico que tenía que comerse un plato cada día.

A Harry le dolía menos escribir. La compañía de AV durante el castigo era muy buena. De vez en cuando decía: "hmmm" como si realmente le gustara y en una ocasión le pidió agua a Umbridge.

Durante el segundo día la situación no había cambiado. AV había llevado un frasco con salsa de tomate y otro con mayonesa y le había echado al pergamino. Dolores Umbridge se irrito y entonces llevo un frasco con picante y lo vació en el pergamino de AV que ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para comérselo. Cada vez que salía de las sesiones de castigo iba a vomitar.

-Esa tipa me piensa matar.- se quejo AV al cuarto día- pero hoy llevo también la mostaza.

-La estas provocando.- dijo Harry- no deberías retarla a menos que quieras que te extienda el castigo.

-No sabia que ahora imitabas a la sangre sucia.- se burlo AV

-No, no lo hago.- dijo Harry irritado- solo te lo digo.

-Si, si pero a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que haga esa tipa.- dijo AV- pronto recibirá su castigo.

-¿Cómo?.- pregunto Harry

-No me preguntes.- dijo AV- ¿y como esta Ron?

-Ya ves sigue sin hablarle a Hermione. Dime una cosa ¿de verdad Hermione y Krum son novios?

-Y eso que importa.

-Ron esta..—comenzó Harry

-¿El también?- Pregunto AV sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Harry

-Porque ella también.

Pro fin llegaron al despacho de Umbridge. Cuando AV empezó a echarle mostaza al pergamino Umbridge vació el frasco de picante en el plato. Cuando esta se descuido AV le musito a Harry:

-Lo que ella no sabe es que el picante ablanda el pergamino.- Harry sonrió nerviosamente. AV conservo la sonrisa.

-Si continúas de insolente vas a acabar con el pergamino de todo el castillo.- dijo Umbridge- y Potter si sigue así acabara…

-Desangrado.-musito AV

-¿ha dicho algo Vethyesalle?.- pregunto Umbridge

-En lo absoluto profesora.- respondió con un tono meloso fingido.

Umbridge la ignoro pero continúo hablando. Harry miraba el entrenamiento de quidditch por la ventana y veía a Ron con su atroz actuación de guardián. No se imaginaba como seria el primer partido. Después de una larga sesión de tortura se retiraron. Se fueron hacia la torre Gryffindor, cuando se encontraron a Draco Malfoy. Este se acerco a AV ignorando por completo la presencia de Harry.

-Hola Ashley ¿podemos hablar de nuestro asunto ahora?.- dijo Malfoy.

-Claro, pero vas a tener que esperarte un poquito. –respondió ella.

-¿Esperar que? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Que valla a vomitar. –respondió ella mientras corría dejándolo solo con Harry.

AV desde el primer día de castigo con Umbridge iba a vomitar todo el pergamino que se tragaba durante aquellas terribles horas.

-Pobre Ashley ¿no Potter? –dijo Malfoy -. Tiene el peor castigo de todos… tu compañía.

-Es mejor que me dejes en paz Malfoy –dijo Harry -. ¿Qué asuntos tienes tú con AV?

-¿AV? Bueno, si te refieres a Ashley. Nosotros tenemos asuntos que no te incumben. Algo si te voy a decir. Ashley tiene muchas cualidades que tú no conoces y que te sorprendería ver en alguien como ella. ¿Sabes que me sorprende, cabeza rajada? Que ella pertenezca a la casa Gryffindor.

-No te soporto, Malfoy. Sí sigo viendo tu repugnante cara tendré que imitar a "Ashley" –dijo Harry y se fue dejando solo a Malfoy.

AV en realidad empezaba a asustarlo. Ahora tenía asuntos con Malfoy. Si esto iba como iba mañana se enteraría que era una mortifaga.

Cuando por fin ella apareció, ya Harry había partido hacia la sala común solo. En la sala común estaba Ron el cual parecía cansado, por el entrenamiento de quidditch. También estaban los gemelos recolectando voluntarios para realizar sus pruebas de los artículos de broma. Hermione trataba de decirle algo a los gemelos, pero la multitud alrededor se lo impedía.

Harry se acercó a Hermione que era la que estaba más cerca de él.

-Han estado recolectando gente para probar sus artículos. –se quejó Hermione -. Voy a contárselo a su madre.

En ese momento llegó AV y se encontró entre la multitud haciéndole una seña a los gemelos Pronto ellos se acercaron a ella. La multitud se disolvió, Harry se acerco y Hermione lo acompañó.

-Bien, aquí esta. 1000 galeones completitos. –dijo AV-. Gracias por el favor.

AV le extendió un saquito con monedas y ellos le entregaron una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione.

-No es tu problema sangre sucia. O Perdón! Señora de Weasley. –se burló AV.

AV se apartó y se fue a sentar a un sofá. Luego revisó la bolsa. Hermione se había ido roja a estudiar. Los gemelos ni siquiera habían escuchado el comentario de AV. Harry siguió a AV al sofá.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con amabilidad.

-Valla! De verdad estas intentando hablar como la sangre sucia.

-No la llames así. –dijo Harry defendiendo a Hermione.

-¿Por qué? A caso no lo es. Debes empezar a llamar las cosas por su nombre. Ella es una sangre sucia y por que yo no lo diga no dejara de serlo. En cuanto a tu pregunta. Mañana por la mañana lo sabrás, no te impacientes.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron de la manera común al comedor. Al menos que contemos con la inusual alegría de AV.

-El tocino esta frió –se quejó en cierta ocasión -. ¿No les parece? Y la avena muy caliente.

Precisamente en ese momento pasó cerca de la mesa gryffindor Draco Malfoy.

-Hola, Ashley –dijo Malfoy -. El trabajo ya esta hecho. Me debes una.

-Y te la pagare, hasta luego Draco.

Luego se fue. Era extraño, pero la familiaridad con que se trataban Malfoy y AV era extraña para todos. La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron mirándolos con inquietud.

Draco les dirigió una especial mirada de odio a Harry, Hermione y Ron antes de irse.

-¿Eres amiga de Malfoy? –preguntó Ron que se sentaba a su lado.

-Si, es muy simpático.

-¿Simpático? Por Dios, es un Slytherin nunca seria simpático.

-Piensas igual como lo hacia James. Ambos están equivocados, todos los que piensan que es buena idea el aislamiento de los Slytherin están mal. No lo ves, que en la mayoría de los casos ellos se unen al señor tenebroso solo por esa razón. Por odio, por odio a los que los rechazaron.

-Si, pero…

-Shfff .dijo AV -. Miren a Umbridge -. Se arrepentirá de haberme obligado a tragar tanto pergamino.

Los chicos observaron a Umbridge. Estaba sentada junto a los demás profesores y se disponía a llevarse una cucharada de avena a la boca. Cuando por fin la tomo, algo paso, Umbridge se levanto de bruces de su asiento y comenzó a vomitar sin parar. Los otros profesores se levantaron de sus sillas, pero ninguno fue capaz de acercarse para ayudarla. Vomitaba en grandes cantidades, era una visión asquerosa, los alumnos por su parte se partían de la risa. AV se reía a carcajadas. Ron y Harry estaban riendo a mandíbula batiente. Pero lo que mas risa dio fue que cuando dejo de vomitar resbalo por el vomito, cayendo en el suelo.

-Vaya, que asquerosa es.- dijo AV- ja ja ja ja ja (infinito)

-TODOS A CLASE.-grito Umbridge- SI NO TENDRAN UN HORRIBLE CASTIGO.

-se lo merecía.-dijo AV en el pasillo.

-Fuiste tu verdad?.- pregunto Hermione

-¿A quien mas esperabas?.- dijo AV todavía riendo.- alguien debía darle su merecido y lo mejor de todo esto es que no me puede hacer nada aunque sepa que fui yo. Tener a Lucius Malfoy como amigo es de gran ayuda. Y esos caramelos disolventes que me dieron Fred y George son geniales.

-Hey! AV eso fue genial. Nunca hemos encontrado mejor manera de usarlos.- dijo George que venia a sus espaldas.

-Pero… ¿Qué harás con los demás?.- Pregunto Fred

-Pronto los veras de nuevo.

-VETHYESALLE!!!!!.- grito alguien.

Era la Prof. Mcgonagall que venia caminando muy rápido con la cara pálida y los labios muy tensos como si tuviera tanta furia que no pudiera hablar. Apresuro el paso hacia ellos.

-Vethyesalle no lo puedo creer… vamos, vamos a mi despacho y ustedes vayan a clase.

-Debo entrar a adivinación.- dijo AV

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo Mcgonagall- vamos a mi despacho.

Cuando por fin llegaron al despacho, AV por órdenes de Mcgonagall se sentó, mas ella continúo de pie.

-No se como te has atrevido. Se que no te cae bien pero esto es demasiado. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo. Siempre fuiste la mejor en mi clase, la mejor de todas las clases, eras prefecta, sacaste los mejores TIMOS y ahora…no puedo saber lo que te ha cambiado tanto.

-Quizás 21 años en el limbo o no, quizás la muerte de mis padres o la muerte de mis amigos, quizás también sea no saber quien soy ni estar en mi tiempo.¿me va a castigar si o no?.- pregunto AV- pues si lo va a hacer hágalo rápido y sin sermón por que no lo necesito.

-Yo no te voy a castigar.- dijo Mcgonagall un poco más relajada.

-¿entonces me puedo ir?

-No. Yo se que no es tiempo para hacer esto pero veo que estas muy aturdida con todo lo sucedido. Y antes de que decidas hacer otra locura te voy a suspender.

-¿Suspender?- se alarmo AV- pero no se adonde ir. No tengo casa, ni familia ¿A dónde piensa que podría ir? Olvídelo, déjelo así, suspéndame, me voy, no me interesa.¿por cuanto?

-Hasta enero. Yo misma te mantendré al corriente de tus deberes.

-Si no se acuerda yo no tengo deberes. Yo ya los aprobé. Y si no tiene mas que decirme me voy.

Cuando salio del despacho de Mcgonagall se encontró con los muchachos.

-Ha Umbridge no ha dejado de sangrarle la nariz.- decía entusiasmado Ron.

-Además tiene una mano peluda como la de una rata. Es horrible. Bueno más de lo habitual.-dijo Harry

-Si me imagino, que lastima que mañana tenga que partir de Hogwarts.

-¿Partir de Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry

-Mcgonagall me suspendió hasta enero. Dice que no estoy bien, dice que estoy perturbada.

-No te ira a expulsar ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione.

-Imposible, Malfoy hablaría con Fudge y Fudge no le diría no a Malfoy…

-Y… confías en Malfoy?

-Yo confió en que Draco hablara con su padre. Yo conozco a los Malfoy.

-¿ donde iras?-pregunto Ron

-No lo se creo que ha Mcgonagall se le olvido ese pequeño detalle.

Ese día ni AV ni Harry pudieron cumplir su castigo, pues todavía Umbridge estaba en la enfermería. Al día siguiente AV tampoco pudo cumplir su castigo pues partiría de Hogwarts. Sin despedirse de nadie se marcho, esto le causo gran tristeza a los tres amigos, pero como decía Mcgonagall "era lo mejor" AV no estaba bien, necesitaba un descanso.

A los días en el castillo le faltaba algo y no precisamente AV. más bien la tranquilidad. Umbridge había impuesto reglas que cada día se hacían peores. Por otra parte era sábado y los castigos cotidianos de Harry habían terminado.

La noche del domingo Harry tuvo un sueño, un sueño un tanto extraño:

-Claro Colagusano el hijo prodigo siempre regresa a casa. Un vasallo poderoso, un vasallo…

-Único.- dijo Colagusano

-Mas que eso. Solo espero que no cometa muchos errores. No utiliza mucho la cabeza; se deja llevar por los impulsos.

-Señor cree usted que logre su encomienda?

-Lo hará Colagusano, sin saberlo lo hará.

Harry se levanto jadeando y pensando que había soñado, pero lo había olvidado. Había olvidado el sueño.

Al día siguiente la Prof. Mcgonagall cito a Harry a su despacho. El no había hecho nada malo pero asistió, presentía que era algo de la orden.

-En realidad Potter solo quería saber si ha tenido algún contacto con Vethyesalle.- explico Mcgonagall con tono de preocupación.

-No ella dijo que usted la había suspendido. ¿No es cierto?

-Pues no como tal. La amenace con una suspensión. Pero ella se ha escapado. Lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe donde esta.

-No sabe si esta con…

-No allá no esta.- termino la Prof. Mcgonagall.

TUM, TUM, TUM

La Prof. Mcgonagall se levanto de su silla y fue a abrir la puerta, Harry se quedo observando. Era Snape parecía un poco preocupado y llevaba el profeta en la mano.

-Ahh, Potter.- musito Snape cuando ya había entrado.

-Hablaba con Potter acerca del paradero de Vethyesalle.-explico la Prof. Mcgonagall

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarle.-comenzó Snape- pero a solas.

-Prof. Debo ir a clase de herbologia.- dijo Harry antes de que lo botaran.

Luego salio del despacho de Mcgonagall pero no se alejo se quedo allí para espiar. Se acerco a la puerta.

-La encontré.- dijo Snape- o algo así. Ella regreso a donde usted sabe…el quiere que ella regrese a Hogwarts y por eso me la encargo.

-Pero ¿Como esta ella?.- preguntó la Prof.

-No quiere volver…aun.

-¿Y donde esta?

-En mi casa.- dijo Snape- eso era mejor a que se quedara vagando entre los muggles.

-Oh ya veo.

-Ella espera que yo no la delate, no quiere que nadie se entere de donde esta. Pero estoy seguro de que volverá en enero, de todas formas lo único que hace es obedecer sus órdenes.

-Harry ¿Qué haces allí?- preguntó Neville a sus espaldas.

Harry se sobresaltó y le hizo una seña a Neville para que se callara. Luego se fueron de allí. Hasta donde no hubiera peligro.

-Neville ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry -. No se supone que deberías estar en Herbologia… HERBOLOGIA.

-Sí, precisamente la Prof. Me envió por ti.

-Bueno, mejor Vamonos. –dijo Harry.

Harry y Neville se fueron a Herbologia.

Cuando terminó la clase y fueron a Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, por el camino Harry le contó a Hermione y Ron lo que había pasado.

-Vaya, pero si es san Potter. Que viene acompañado por sus fieles amigos: el pobretón de Weasley y la sangre sucia sabelotodo.


	4. capitulo 5

5. Lo increíble de una poción

-¿A dónde fue Hermione? ¿Qué sucedió?

Ron resopló, pero no respondió, así que Harry decidió ir a ver a donde había ido  
Hermione en el mapa del merodeador. Pero..SORPRESA!!! Estaba con Draco en una habitación cercana.

-¿Qué hace Hermione con Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-¿Hermione con Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendido Ron cuando fueron a buscarla. Abrieron la puerta de bruces…

Malfoy abrazaba a Hermione. Era como un abrazo de consuelo, mientras ella sollozaba. Era la visión más rara del mundo. Ron enrojeció. Malfoy y Hermione cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Ron apretando lo dientes.

-Un aula entupido, no sabia que eras tan animal Weasley- Respondió Malfoy- de paso de pobre, bruto.

-Mira imbécil…- Ron se avalancha en contra de Malfoy.

Pero en el instante en que Ron estaba apunto de tomar a Malfoy por la túnica Hermione saco su varita.

-Para atrás Ron- dijo la muchacha.

-Hermione- musitó Ron sin poderlo creer.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como Ron. Hermione estaba defendiendo a Malfoy.

-Mira Ron eres mi amigo o por lo menos eso creo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Draco. (N/A Draco? Definitivamente drogaron a Hermione.)

-Pero…

-Ronald Weasley eres un tonto sin sentimientos.

-¿QUE?.- Ron no podía creerlo.- pero tú habías dicho que Malfoy no tenía corazón.

-Me equivoque, eres tu el que no tiene corazón- dijo Hermione marchándose.

-Ya escuchaste Weasley. La sangre sucia no quiere que te le acerques. Ella prefiere estar con los verdaderos magos de verdad.

-ENTONCES ERES UN TRAIDOR DE SANGRE!!!.- grito enfadado Ron

-No lo soy.- dijo Malfoy en tono casual aunque levemente colérico.

Desde ese día Hermione no volvió a hablarle ni a Harry ni a Ron. Harry estaba en la sala común cuando entro Ron por el agujero. Llevaba una cara de preocupación y un chocolate en las manos.

-No encontré nada, creo que no le ha encantado, creo que ella actúa con naturalidad.-dijo Ron- lo único que encontré fue una caja bombones que seguro le regaló Malfoy, le robe uno, pero ni siquiera tengo ánimos de comérmelo.

-¿me lo regalas?-preguntó Harry.

-Claro.

-Me voy a dormir mejor, no quiero estar en malas condiciones para el partido de mañana.

-Yo tampoco. Mejor también me voy a dormir.

Harry tomó el bombón de chocolate y se lo comió mientras subía las escaleras. Luego se acostó en la cama y corrió el dosel, no se había quedado dormido aun hasta que alguien lo sacudió. Era AV por alguna razón se veía mas hermosa de lo habitual, con su cabello negro largo y su tez blanca…un momento ¿Qué hacia AV en Hogwarts?

Ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, el lo hizo, y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba afuera de el castillo.

-¿A donde vamos?

-A un lugar seguro para hablar.

Harry no sabia a donde lo conducía, ni tampoco pudo notar como llegó a la casa de los gritos. (N/A debe ser que estaba muy dormido)

Harry mientras tanto la miraba admirando su belleza. Como era que nunca se había dado cuenta de la hermosa que era. Ron tenia razón AV era bella, aun mas que Cho o cualquier veela. Fuera deseado tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento, seguro que tenía frío.

-Harry no sabia con quien hablar…-comenzó la muchacha. Algo grave ha pasado, algo malo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry apartando de sus pensamientos el físico de AV.

-Algo malo ha sucedido.- dijo la muchacha frotándose las manos compulsivamente.

-Tiene que ver con Voldemort?.- preguntó Harry.

AV dejó de frotarse las manos y miro a Harry con admiración.

-Yo estaba en la casa de Severus y el…el…el es un mortífago.-terminó AV- yo no sabia, yo siempre había confiado en…

-El es un espía de Dumbledore.- dijo Harry que no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a Snape.

-No, no lo es, el señor tenebroso lo ha utilizado a él para espiar la orden del fénix. El señor tenebroso le tiene mucha confianza a Severus.

-Pero como sabes eso?

-Por que he estado con él, con el señor tenebroso.

-¿Qué hacías con Voldemort?- pregunto Harry sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño

-Cuando Salí de Hogwarts no sabia a donde ir, así que vagué por las calles de Londres, hasta que un buen día, yo diría mal día, me encontré con un hombre, yo no sabia que era Peter. No debí haber incendiado aquella casa. Dios mío la incendie con magia, no puedo creer que nadie del ministerio se diera cuenta. Esos pobres muggles. Pero es que Peter me provocó, luego me llevo con el señor tenebroso. Parecía complacido de que fuera incendiado aquella casa. No se por que. El no me dijo nada, yo solo…espera un momento, no entiendo algo (N/A ja que raro)

-¿Qué?.-pregunto Harry

-No entiendo por que me dejo ir después de haber escuchado todo lo que escuché. A lo mejor es una trampa. Quizás sea mejor que me quede callada y no diga nada. Ese maldito ser, si tuviera mas poder lo mataría y así vengaría la muerte de mis padres. La muchacha se sentó en la cama cerca de Harry. Harry quiso más que nunca abrazarla, decirle que la quería, besarla…

-AV.-la llamó.

La muchacha volteo para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry sintió que se derretía.

-Yo…-comenzó Harry- Yo te…

-¿tu que?

Harry trato de controlarse, pero era imposible. Esto lo llevo a un hecho que futura mente lamentaría… la besó.

AV en seguida se separó de él y se levanto de la cama. Se quedó mirándolo alarmada.

-lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Harry- fue un impulso. Es que me gustas tanto. Desde que te volví a ver hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas. Aunque seas una paranoica amiga de mortífagos y futuros mortifagos.

-HARRY!!!.- le gritó AV- fue mi culpa, te comiste uno de los bombones de Hermione ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto Harry sin entender.

AV tragó saliva

-Yo los embruje. Era un filtro amoroso, le mande una caja de bombones a Hermione para que tuviera un incesante amor por Weasley y…el caso es que te comiste uno de los bombones y estas virtualmente enamorado de mi. Y lo peor es que….

-¿estas diciendo que estoy embrujado?

-Exactamente

-¿y que es lo peor?- preguntó Harry

-Que no se como revertirlo. En las personas que se gustan es fácil por que se les quita, pero tú en realidad no me amas- respondió AV- y no le podemos decir a la señora Pomfrey porque tendría que decirle que fui yo. Me expulsarían o algo peor. Por otra parte no puedes quedarte enamorado de mí.

El cerebro de Harry se apartó de AV y se puso a toda marcha.

-Malfoy, también embrujaste a Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender- no, yo no embruje a Malfoy como se te ocurre.

- lo siento me he confundido.

En los siguientes meses o mejor dicho días AV se mantuvo escondida en la casa de los gritos. A veces Harry iba bajo la capa invisible a visitarla. Harry no había mejorado y todos los días le pedía que fuera su novia. Harry había fundado el ED (ejercito de Dumbledore), Hermione no le había vuelto a Hablar y ahora se la pasaba con Malfoy. Ron no cabía en si de la rabia, no podía soportarlo. Umbridge seguía haciéndole la vida imposible… Harry beso a Cho, Harry fue "Poseído" por Voldemort, etc.…


	5. capitulo 6

**6. AV Y SIRIUS**

(Primera discusión)

El día en que los Weasley y Harry llegaron a la casa de Sirius (en las vacaciones de Navidad) da la casualidad que segundos mas tarde alguien tocó el timbre, la madre mejor dicho el retrato de la madre de Sirius se puso a gritar.

-¿Quién es el sucio invasor, amigo de muggles que llega a mi casa?- gritaba y gritaba la Señora Black.

Sirius fue a abrir la puerta…

-Pensé que me recibirían para navidad, eso también fue lo que le pareció a Dumbledore cuando se lo comenté.- dijo AV sonriendo.

Quizás fue la imaginación de Harry pero AV parecía mas hermosa que nunca, a juzgar por la cara de Sirius, el pensaba lo mismo. Por unos segundos Harry sintió rabia de que la viera, de que la viera como la estaba viendo. Harry sabia que en su juventud Sirius había estado enamorado de AV pero eso fue antes (N/A donde hubo fuego…) Ella ahora era muy joven para él. No podía soportar que Sirius tuviera alguna relación con ella.

Mientras tanto la señora Black continuaba chillando y diciendo sandeces. Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el estar.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar si o no?- preguntó AV sin dejar de sonreír.

Sirius la dejo entrar. Justo en ese momento Harry se sintió sucio y peligroso (ya saben lo de Voldemort y todo eso) así que se fue a su habitación.

-No me imaginé que vendrías.

-Con eso quieres decir que no quieres que este aquí?- AV puso cara de Tristeza fingida por supuesto.

-No quise decir eso. Me agrada que estés aquí, estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

La muchacha le entregó la maleta a Sirius que en su interior iba pensando "¿me vio cara de botones o que?" y luego empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Señora Black. No es otra abominación amigo de muggles el que ha llegado. Soy yo Ashley Vethyesalle.

-OH! Ashley discúlpame lo que pasa es que esta casa permanece inundada de traidores de sangre.

-Me lo imagino.

En eso aparece Sirius en escena.

-Si tan solo te hubieses casado con Sirius no se fuera convertido en la basura inmunda que es ahora.- dijo la madre digo el retrato de la madre de Sirius.

-Señora Black…-empezó a decir AV sonrojada (Sirius también se había sonrojado)

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo ¿A dónde estuviste tanto tiempo?

AV y Sirius se dirigieron miradas tensas

-Bueno eso no importa. Sigues teniendo la misma apariencia que cuando tenías 17 años. Todavía puedes reformar a este inútil.- dijo La Sra. Black.- me encantaría tener mas nietos, no tengo muchos (N/A bueno la verdad no tiene ninguno)

-No me temo que revindicar a su hijo es imposible, estoy poco cansada me va a tener que disculpar Sra. Black

-Siéntate como en tu casa.

-Gracias dijo yéndose, Sirius la siguió.

-Sirius por favor no necesito que me acompañes.-dijo AV

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Sirius- las cosas entre nosotros no han quedado claras.

-Habla- dijo AV

-Aquí no- dijo Sirius observando que todos los estaban viendo desde abajo.

AV se dio cuenta y bajo para saludar

-Mucho gusto supongo que usted debe ser la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley.

-Discúlpame Molly. Nosotros tenemos que hablar.-dijo Sirius jalándola por el brazo.

Sirius la llevó al cuarto de dibujo y cerró la puerta.

-buenos entonces habla.- dijo AV un poco acalorada.

-Yo quería decirte que no tuve la culpa…

-Sirius ahórrate palabra, yo se que tu no tuviste la culpa, yo solo dije eso por que estaba muy confundida. Y siendo ese el único problema, entonces no tenemos nada de que…

-No- Sirius se sonrojo un poco- yo he estado pensando…

-Eso es nuevo en ti- interrumpió AV

-Yo estaba pensando en lo que tuvimos.- dijo cuando AV lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose "¿que demonios tuvimos?"

-¿Qué hubiésemos tenido?- preguntó AV frunciendo el ceño.

-Acéptalo, que en lo mas hondo de ti, tu quisiste haber sido mi novia, te morías por mi igual que todas. Te tenía a mis pies.

-Por favor Sirius, me gustabas cuando te convertías en perro, no en condiciones normales. No te creas tanto. No me gustabas, eras tu quien me buscaba.

-Lo veo en tus ojos todavía te mueres por mi.- dijo Sirius

-JA, eres muy vanidoso.-dijo AV- una relación entre tu y yo es imposible.

-si no te morías por mi, mejor dicho si no te mueres por mi por qué me enviaste una lechuza en cuanto apareciste, por que no a otra persona? Además si no fuera imposible ¿lo harías?

AV se quedó completamente callada. No sabia que responder. Su cara paso de blanco a rojo intenso.

-Ese era el problema, quizás si tu no te fueras ocupado tanto en presumir podríamos haber tenido algo.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo Sirius mirando al suelo.

-Lo se. Ni siquiera me dijiste que yo te gustaba o que si quería salir contigo o que si quería ser tu novia. NADA. Solo me decías algo así: "QUIEREME Y SE LA ENVIDIA DE TODAS".- dijo AV agitada.

-¿AV?

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas desde que te conocí y nunca quise a alguien como a ti. Después de tu desaparición mi corazón quedó vació. Si pudiera te invitaría a salir pero ya vez no puedo.

Sirius se quedó callado un rato. AV se le quedó mirando.

-Quizás fue algo que debí hacer hace mucho pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿tu quieres ser mi…

-Si quiero- dijo sonriendo.- ¿o por que crees que vine a quedarme para vacaciones?

Sirius se acercó a ella sonriendo, feliz como no había estado en muchos años, la tomó por la nuca con sus manos e hizo algo que había deseado hacer hace 15 años: besarla.

Ambos estaban tan felices que no cabían en ellos.

-Eh, es apresurado, pero de paso no quieres se la madre de mis hijos de todas formas ya tienes lo más importante: la aprobación de mi madre.

-Sirius, hablando de aprobación. Antes de que te vean como un pervertido. Deberías contarles a tus amigos lo de la maldición del limbo. –sugirió AV.

-Si, todo lo que sea necesario. –dijo Sirius, brillante del entusiasmo -. Se lo contare a mi madre, se pondrá feliz. Que te parece si nos casamos en marzo fue el mes en que Lily y James se casaron.

-Debió ser una bonita fiesta. –dijo AV amargamente.

-Lo fue. Yo fui el padrino de bodas de James. –dijo Sirius y en un momento mas serio, siguió-. James iba a ser mi padrino de bodas.

-¿Sirius? –llamó AV.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sueño… y hambre.. Me duelen hasta los huesos.

Aquella noche Sirius no pudo dormir de la felicidad. Mientras a Harry le sucedía todo lo contrario, se sentía tan mal.

Al día siguiente llegó Hermione, entre ella, Ron y Ginny hicieron entrar en razón a Harry y hacerle ver que no era un psicópata matagente.

Sirius estaba tan feliz que andaba cantando villancicos.


	6. capitulo 7

7. Segunda discusión

Sirius cuidó cada detalle para que estuviera todo perfectamente. Una decoración bonita, una cena espectacular y esperó a que todos estuvieran en la mesa.

AV se sentó entre Harry y Sirius. En la cena, estaba Tonos, Lupin, Ojoloco, Mundungus, los siete Weasley, Hermione y Singgle. La mesa estaba llena.

Sirius se había afeitado (había conservado su pelo largo), se había vestido muy bien y hasta se había perfumado.

Hermione y Ron habían hecho una tregua y ahora por lo menos se hablaban.

Sirius se levantó de su silla y dijo:

-Primero que todo feliz navidad a todos, espero que halla disfrutado de los regalos que les compré, aunque en realidad tengo algo mas importante que decir. Primero, por que los considero a todos de confianza, les voy a confiar un asunto muy delicado.

En ese momento Sirius empezó a contar todo lo del asunto de AV. Por ello fue el objeto de expectación.

-Pasado esto también quiero compartir una noticia que me hace feliz. –dijo Sirius ahora volteando su mirada a AV –. AV hoy delante de todos los que considero mis amigos. Te pido que te cases conmigo. –dijo sacando un hermoso anillo e brillantes que le puso en la mano a AV. Ella sonreía nerviosa, pero feliz.

Harry se sentía como si alguien le fuera agarrado el estomago y se lo hubiese sacado. Sentía rabia por Sirius, tanto que no pudo evitar desearle lo peor.

-Bueno Sirius, por lo menos vas a sentar cabeza. –le dijo Tonos.

-Una muchacha muy bonita, me permito decirte. –dijo Ojoloco -. Felicidades.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se fue, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Fue a su habitación. Parecía estar en una lucha interna, entre los celos y la razón, por supuesto iban ganando los celos. Entonces Sirius entró por la puerta. Estaba tan preocupado por Harry que dejó a AV y a los demás en el comedor.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Harry? -preguntó Sirius con amabilidad.

Harry se quedó callado. Sus demonios internos no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué saliste así del comedor? ¿Algo te molestó? –preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

-Si, tengo un problema. No estoy de acuerdo con tu boda. No puedes casarte con una chica de 17 años. Ella ni siquiera ha salido de Hogwarts. –argumentó Harry.

-Eso no importa a fin de cuentas. Yo la amo y ella me ama…

-NO! ELLA NO TE AMA, ELLA SIENTE LASTIMA POR TI!. No te puedes casar con ella. –gritó Harry.

-Harry, no te estoy entendiendo. Deberías empezar a comportarte como alguien de tu edad. –dijo Sirius acalorado, pero con amabilidad.

-Eso te digo yo. No vez que eres un viejo amargado que ni siquiera puede asomar sus narices por la calle, un expresidiario. TE ODIO, DESEARIA QUE VOLVIERAS A AZKABAN.

Sirius miró a Harry con tanto dolor que parecía que iba a llorar. Luego, salió de la habitación y precisamente en ese momento se encontró a AV. Sirius permanecía muy serio, con cara de funeral.

-¿Qué… -comenzó AV.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Sirius llevándosela a una habitación cercana.

-¿Qué tenemos que hablar? Si es los arreglos de la boda, aun falta mucho.

-No. AV perdóname, pero no me puedo casar contigo. –dijo Sirius con tono deprimente.

-¿AH? –preguntó AV sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Sirius se había dado cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Él era demasiado basura para ella. Además Sirius se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba enamorado de ella. Sirius quería demasiado a su ahijado, como para hacer algo que le doliera. Así que e5ra capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por él. Por otra parte sabía que no podía deshacerse de AV tan fácilmente. Sabía que tenía que herirla y estaba dispuesto a mentir.

-Yo solo quería mostrarte como puedes arrastrarte de nuevo a mis pies. En realidad, no quería nada contigo, ni siquiera ser tu amigo. –dijo Sirius con tono pedante.

-Yo me voy a ir a dormir, tu mañana me hablaras con calma y sin alcohol en la sangre, porque es eso o te embrujaron. –dijo AV mientras salía de la habitación.


End file.
